WaterOrb
One of the three types of spell orbs currently able to be shot. It was the second type of orb added to the game. The Water Orb is tied to manipulating water and humidity. Water Powers : Advanced Stuff : Inherits members from MonoBehaviour. Unique Members: * Public ** Methods *** SetScript(Object) : Void *** Reconnect() : Void *** Disconnect() : Void *** AddDebugUI() : DebugUIOrb *** DepleteMana(Single, Single, Single, Single, Single) : Void *** TryDepleteMana(ManaCost) : Boolean *** TryDepleteManaPerSecond(ManaCost, Single) : Boolean *** DepleteEarthMana(Single) : Boolean *** DepleteWaterMana(Single) : Boolean *** DepleteFireMana(Single) : Boolean *** DepleteAirMana(Single) : Boolean *** Kill() : Void *** DepleteLifeMana(Single) : Boolean *** AddEarthMana(Single) : Void *** AddWaterMana(Single) : Void *** AddAirMana(Single) : Void *** AddFireMana(Single) : Void *** AddLifeMana(Single) : Void *** TryInsantiateOrb(ScriptType, PlayerOrbShoot+SpellDescriptor, OrbSpawner, PlayerOrbShoot, Vector3, Vector3, ScriptOrb ByRef, Single, Single, Single, Single, Single) : Boolean *** RemoveOrb(ScriptOrb) : Void ** Properties *** Type : ScriptType *** attachedToObject : GameObject *** EarthMana : Single *** WaterMana : Single *** FireMana : Single *** AirMana : Single *** LifeMana : Single *** LastFailedScriptType : ScriptType *** Position : Vector3 *** useGUILayout : Boolean *** enabled : Boolean ** Fields *** connection : PhysicalConnection *** physicalConnectionLineRenderer : LineRenderer *** physicalConnectionLineRendererToOwner : LineRenderer *** drawConnectionToOwner : Boolean *** connectionToOwnerOffset : Vector3 *** orbEntryHitParticle : GameObject *** lowerSandSound : AudioClip *** raiseSandSound : AudioClip *** m_InterpolationBackTime : Double *** m_ExtrapolationLimit : Double *** owner : OrbSpawner *** shooter : PlayerOrbShoot *** trailRenderer : TrailRenderer *** scriptName : String *** generatedOrbs : HashSet`1 * Private ** Methods *** UpdateOrb() : Void *** FixedUpdateOrb() : Void *** OnTriggerEnter(UnityEngine.Collider) : Void *** distanceToPlayer() : Single *** distanceToOwner() : Single *** lockToPlayerRotation(Single) : Void *** unlockToPlayerRotation() : Void *** breakPhysicalConnections() : Void *** createPhysicalConnection_RPC(NetworkViewID, Vector3) : Void *** createPhysicalConnection(UnityEngine.Collider) : Void *** pointAtPlayer() : Void *** pointAwayFromPlayer() : Void *** pointAtOwner() : Void *** pointAwayFromOwner() : Void *** disableOrbit() : Void *** orbitOwner(Single, Single) : Void *** orbitPlayer(Single, Single) : Void *** lowerSand(Boolean, Single) : Void *** liftSand(Boolean, Single) : Void *** LowerSandUpdate(Single, Single) : Boolean *** LiftSandUpdate(Single, Single) : Void *** dig(Single) : Void *** lockRelativeTo(NetworkViewID) : Void *** lockRelativeTo(UnityEngine.GameObject) : Void *** lockPositionRelativeToOwner() : Void *** unlockPositionRelativeToOwner() : Void *** flattenRotationHorizontal() : Void *** flattenRotationVertical() : Void *** playerLookPoint() : Vector3 *** turnToPlayerLookPoint() : Void *** makeChildOfPlayerLookOrb() : Boolean *** ClosestPointOnLine(Vector3, Vector3, Vector3) : Vector3 *** OnDestroy() : Void *** OnSerializeNetworkView(UnityEngine.BitStream, NetworkMessageInfo) : Void *** UpdateNetworking() : Void *** StartOrb() : Void *** freezeCells(Boolean) : Void *** heatCells(Boolean) : Void *** destroySelf() : Void *** setTimeout(System.String, Single) : Void *** setInterval(System.String, Single) : Void *** ApiCall(System.String, System.Object[]) : Boolean *** ApiCall(System.String, System.Object[], System.Object ByRef) : Boolean *** CheckOwnerShooter() : Void *** setVelocity(Single) : Void *** createOrb(System.String, Single) : Void *** createOrb(System.String, Single, Single, Single, Single, Single) : Void *** turnLeft(Single) : Void *** turnUp(Single) : Void *** turnRight(Single) : Void *** turnDown(Single) : Void *** AddOrb(NetworkViewID) : Void ** Properties ** Fields *** isOrbitting : Boolean *** orbitDistance : Single *** orbitCurrentRotation : Single *** orbitRotationalSpeed : Single *** orbitRotationOffset : Quaternion *** orbitOffset : Vector3 *** orbittingObject : OrbSpawner *** localPositionToOwner : Vector3 *** lockRelativeToOwner : Boolean *** localPositionToObject : Vector3 *** lockedPositionToObject : GameObject *** lockedRelativeRotation : Quaternion *** m_attachedToObject : GameObject *** sandLowerAudioSource : AudioSource *** power_lowerSandActivated : Boolean *** sandRaiseAudioSource : AudioSource *** power_lowerSandRadius : Single *** power_liftSandActivated : Boolean *** power_liftSandRadius : Single *** distance : Single *** lockedToRotation : Boolean *** m_BufferedState : State[] *** m_TimestampCount : Int32 *** script : Object *** maxOrbSpeed : Single *** lifeTime : Single *** ownerID : NetworkViewID *** shooterID : NetworkViewID *** shouldDestroy : Boolean *** dead : Boolean *** earthMana : Single *** waterMana : Single *** fireMana : Single *** airMana : Single *** lifeMana : Single *** lastFailedScriptType : ScriptType